Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to a look-up table (LUT) based Neuron membrane Potential (NP) update scheme in Spike Time Dependent Plasticity (STDP) neuromorphic systems.
Description of the Related Art
Software simulation for neuromorphic systems with a spike time dependent plasticity (STDP) model takes a significant amount of time even when used with a simple model, a small scale size, for only for a simple operation such as hand-writing number recognition and so forth. A hardware implementation can achieve a much faster operation (e.g., about 103 times or more). This enables a large number of learning cycles within a practical operation time frame and real-time on-system (e.g., on-chip for a neuromorphic chip) learning.
Thus, there is a need for a hardware-based approach to updating Neuron membrane Potential (NP).